


What Happens at Summer Camp

by sekyo_2862



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, BoyxBoy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, chan is straight, chanxrandom chick, cute happy gay seventeen plus chan, i don't have a title yet, i repeat there will be sex, it'll switch from smut to fluff as fast as my sexuality when i listen to KARD, lots of gay boys, poor lonely chan, so chill your horny asses, this is going to be so bullshit, will eventually have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekyo_2862/pseuds/sekyo_2862
Summary: summer camp aumain six ships + chan is straightfluffy but also smut................in which seventeen goes to summer camp as either counselors or campers and everyone ends up falling in love(i'll write a better summary eventually)................erratic updates





	1. Happy Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just an introduction to the whole setting of everything  
> some of them are underage but please don't kill me  
> this seemed like a good idea in my head  
> sorry this chapter looks a lil spacey, there's a lotta dialogue  
> my first fic on archive, i have a wattpad but it's too pg and i needed an outlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer camp au
> 
> main six ships + chan is straight
> 
> fluffy but also smut  
> ................
> 
> in which seventeen goes to summer camp as either counselors or campers and everyone ends up falling in love
> 
> (i'll write a better summary eventually)  
> ................
> 
> erratic updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just an introduction to the whole setting of everything  
> some of them are underage but please don't kill me  
> this seemed like a good idea in my head  
> sorry this chapter looks a lil spacey, there's a lotta dialogue  
> my first fic on archive, i have a wattpad but it's too pg and i needed an outlet

"No."

  
"Yes."

  
"I will not go."

  
"Yes, you will."

  
"I object."

  
"Sustained."  
  
Jisoo gave up the cool attitude he was arguing his mother with and resorted to his foolproof backup plan, whining.

"MOOOOOOM."

"Jisoo, you need to go. We just moved here and you have no friends. Don't you think this could be an opportunity to get to know your ethnicity better? "

Jisoo deadpanned.

  
"Mother, I do not need to go to an Asian summer camp to make Asian friends. I could just go to the math club in our school for that."

  
His mother promptly slapped him upside the head.

  
"Hong Jisoo, you will go to summer camp, and I will not hear another word out of you about it..." She paused and stared him down to make sure he had understood. "...unless it is to talk about how excited you are."

  
"I AM 18 MOM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO TO SUMMER CAMP!"

  
....................................

  
"Seokmin, sweetie?"

  
"Yes, mom," Seokmin answered respectfully, from across the counter where he was working on some homework.

  
"Would you like to volunteer as a counselor for the summer camp program starting next week."

  
Seokmin wandered closer to his mother, indicating his attention had been grabbed.

  
"It's a nice opportunity. And it would look good on your college applications. Besides you love dealing with people."

  
Seokmin smiled beautifully as he thought of how much he did indeed love helping people.

  
"Yeah of course Mom. That sounds wonderful."

  
Seokmin's mother smiled at her adorable son and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek.

  
"Aw aren't you just perfect."

  
....................................

  
"Seungcheol what are you doing this summer?"

  
It was the last summer before he graduated high school, and so far he had no plans.

  
"Not sure dad."

  
He was lounging on the sofa with his father, the two of them drinking beer and watching football, looking almost identical. The room was dim and stuffy and reeked, but neither of them minded.  
Seungcheol's mother wandered into the room, immediately hissing as a wave of smells hit her in the face.

  
"Boys, I have told you a million times, open the goddamn window in here. I love beer and football just as much as you two, but Jesus this room is inhabitable."

  
Seungcheol's mother plopped down between them, cracking open the beer her husband handed her.

  
"Cheol, if you don't know what you're doing this summer, may I suggest something?"

  
"Sure, I guess."

  
"I was just on the phone with Jihoon's mother and she asked if you and Jihoon would like to volunteer to be counselors for a summer camp. It's an all Asian one and all. Something about embracing your ethnicity and whatnot."

  
"Hmm, that sounds decent. Whad'ya think son?" His father nudged him for an answer.

  
"Um, yeah sure, only if Jihoon is coming though."

  
"Well, that's that then."

  
...............................

  
"Hey, Minghao?"

  
"Yeah." Minghao nodded from where he was on the floor, doodling on his pants.

  
"Wanna go to summer camp?"

  
Minghao furrowed his brows. It was a strange suggestion out of his fuckboy of a best friend.

  
"What, or rather who, are you getting out of it this time?"

  
"Whaaat? Pfft. No one. What are you talking about." Mingyu deflected.

  
Minghao silently quirked an eyebrow. Minghao could probably have an entire conversation with just his perfect eyebrows.

  
Mingyu sighed and gave in. "You know that cute boy in our class, Wonwoo. I saw him sign up for it. Plus it's an all Asian summer camp. Plus it could be fun for you to get out of the house and experience nature. Plus there will be a really cute boy there and I just wanna be friends with him."

  
Minghao shook his head disappointedly, although he was chuckling at Mingyu's obvious desperation.

  
"Mingyu, I don't like outside. I'm perfectly fine at home."

  
"Pleaaaaasseeee?" In all their years of friendship, Mingyu's puppy dog eyes had never failed on his best friend.

  
"Agh, alright fine I guess. I'm pretty jobless anyway."

  
..............................

  
"MOM!"

  
"VERNON!"

  
"Please don't make me go?" He tried, cutely.

  
"Your brother wants to go and therefore you will go. Do you understand me?"

  
"But why do I have to go just cause Chan wants to go? He's 16 already, also I'm pretty sure he's just going cause a pretty girl in his class invited him."

  
"Vernon, regardless, I want you both out of the house for a month. I'm not passing up that opportunity."

  
Vernon's mom smiled complacently.

  
"I do agree with this also. You kids are too much.'" Vernon's step-mom or Chan's mom came up and hugged his mom from behind, giving him the same annoying smile, as she joined the conversation.

  
"I- You guys are terrible parents."

  
"I don't think Chan thinks so." They giggled to each other.

  
Vernon's mouth fell open in betrayal as he glanced over at Chan across the counter, noticing the same smug smile on his face as well.

  
"AHHHHHH YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN."

  
.............................

  
Seungkwan's pen slipped out of his hand as he bumped into one of the most popular seniors in their high school.

  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Jeonghan's delicate features crumpled in concern.

Seungkwan kneeled and got back up after retrieving his pen. He smiled politely to ease the worry in the other's face.

Yoon Jeonghan was infamous in school for being a literal angel, and Seungkwan could see why. He had not only a beautiful face but a kind and pure personality as well.

"Yeah, It's okay, I'm okay" He attempted gently. The blonde haired boy sighed in relief.

"Are you signing up for this too?" Seungkwan inquired, this time slipping into Korean. He gestured to the signup sheet for a summer camp that he was standing in front of.

Jeonghan was taken aback for a second before happily replying in his native language. "Ah yes, as a counselor. I love kids and summer and it's my last year so I just wanted to do something fun this summer." He smiled sweetly as he talked.

"Oh, same. Except I still have another year of high school after the summer." They both chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I'll have a cute little helper there. I look forward to working with you uh..."

"Seungkwan", he smiled and held out a hand, "Boo Seungkwan."

"Ah of course. You're a very talented singer. I'm Yoon Jeonghan." He said as he shook it.

Seungkwan blushed and bowed shyly at the mention of what he was mainly known for.

"See you around then, sweetie." Jeonghan pinched his cheek and walked in the direction of his next class.

"See you!"

..............................

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

"Soonyoung chill the fuck out." Jun sighed in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry my boy, I AM JUST VERY EXCITED!"

"It's summer camp? What are you so excited about?"

"Junhui you don't understand. Summer Camp is a good time!" Soonyoung shrieked, bouncing up and down in their school's dance practice room.

"I guess, but my summer plan is better. Going to every party I possibly can."

Soonyoung shrugged, parties were quite boring to him, unless he was allowed to control the music. In that case, he would dance his heart out until dawn.

Chan spoke up from where he was flumped on the beanbag in the corner of the room.

"Hey Junhui, you know who might be there ?"

Junhui stayed silent, hoping Chan would answer his own question to save him from guessing.

"The hot Chinese boyfriend you've always dreamed of having."

"Wait, what?"

Chan grinned at having captured Jun's interest.

It was a long known fact that Junhui was on a quest to find a boyfriend, a really hot Chinese boyfriend. Thus far, he had not been lucky.

"OMG, You're right! It's an Asian summer camp. There's bound to be a hot, Chinese, gay boy just waiting for you!" Soonyoung beamed as wide as he could.

Jun remained silent. He mulled this over and reached a decision.

"Fine, I'll come..."

Soonyoung quivered like a little dog about to explode with excitement. Chan grinned and got up to celebrate this victory with Soonyoung.

But Junhui held up a hand indicating them to stop.

"...but as a counselor."

................................

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i almost named this "The Ultimate Summer Camp Adventure Extravaganza" and i still might, stop me in the comments
> 
> comment and kudos if you likey
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	2. Everyone's Gay is Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongcheol has some major tension (kinda smutty-ish)  
> seoksoo really out there being adorable as hell  
> camp orientation day - pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that swift transition from jeongcheol almost fucking to seoksoo blushing over wholesome things  
> thanks to the 97 people who read this, originally i was going to publish this chapter at 100 reads but ahhh i can't wait  
> although it might be a lot of work and y'all might lose your patience with this fic, i plan to introduce every couple's meet-cute as such  
> maybe 2 or 3 per chapter  
> as you can tell i got carried away by jeongcheol (mostly cheol, i'm very attracted to that man so i wrote him as attractivley as i could)

"So nothing came of that date then?"

Jihoon growled and shoved Seungcheol, hoping he would topple over the box he was unloading from the back of a truck.

"Wasn't a date asshole. We met up to produce a song for fuck's sake. Plus Yoongi has a boyfriend."

Seungcheol chuckled as he put the box down and went to help Jihoon with another one. They were busy unloading the food supplies for camp. When they signed up neither of them knew it would be this much heavy lifting work, but they were glad they didn't have to miss out on their daily work out routine.

Only the two of them plus a helpful Chinese boy had shown up so far. He introduced himself as Jun and seemed like the kinda chill dude Seungcheol would get along with.

Jun stumbled as he picked up a particularly heavy box and Jihoon leaped forward to catch it from the other side. They both let out a curt laugh.  
Once they had put it down, Jun smiled, clapping him on the back in a bro hug.

"Thanks, man. Almost broke my foot." Jun said, brandishing a line of perfect white teeth in an admittedly attractive grin. Seungcheol could tell he was popular with both the ladies and men.

Jihoon shook his head casually and sat down in the back of Seungcheol's car next to him.

"No problem dude. Here, catch." He tossed a beer from a cooler further in the trunk towards the tall boy.

"Hey, pass me one too," Seungcheol spoke up from beside him.

The dusty air they had kicked up by shuffling around with boxes had settled slowly as the three boys drank quietly seated next to each other in the back of the car. The sun was beating down on all of them, regardless of the roof of the car being up. There was an almost nonexistent breeze that ruffled the hair of the three boys. It was truly a sight to behold.

Just three attractive, sweaty men drinking beer on a hot, sunny day.

"Shit." Seungcheol hissed as his arm accidentally touched the metal of the car. It had gathered a lot of heat having been sitting in the sun for almost an hour now.

He stood up and shrugged off his flannel, leaving him in only his soaked through white tank top. He chucked it into the car and swept the sweaty hair off his forehead with one hand.

It was getting way too hot. Jihoon and Jun had long ago taken off a layer of their clothes. So all three of them were looking a little bit like men in a cheap porn movie.

"Ehem."

A sweet voice cleared their throat from behind Seungcheol. He halted his impromptu strip show and turned around cooly.

"Oh hey, beautiful." Seungcheol purred as he caught a glance of the person. He hadn't meant to add the adjective at the end, nor did he intend for the deep rumble of his voice as he said it, but the man currently standing in front of him with one hand on his hip was perhaps the most beautiful looking human Seungcheol had ever laid eyes on.

Standing him in front of him was a literal angel. There was a glow around his head from the sun being directly behind him from Seungcheol's point of view. His blonde hair was practically glowing. He was dressed in pretty short shorts and a flowy white t-shirt. Seungcheol tried not to get immediately hard at the sight of the beautiful man's nipples through the almost see-through shirt. He looked from the bottom, from his short ankle boots to his pale, creamy thighs, to his even paler torso, and finally fixated once again on the hard pink buds he could see through his shirt. He continued his slow journey upward this strangers body all the way to his... wait.

His face was contorted in an angry scowl. Probably from being thoroughly eye fucked by a random fuck boy looking, man. An attractive fuckboy looking man. But a stranger nonetheless. Jeonghan almost slapped him.

Seungcheol snapped out of it by shaking his head and trying to keep his eyes on the angel's face. He didn't look any happier when Seungcheol held out a tentative hand.

His face was now dusted red from getting caught ogling someone without their permission. Jeonghan was afraid to look below his hips at the area around his jean's zipper.

Jeonghan shrugged disappointedly and shook it in a business-like manner.

"And you are?" Jeonghan asked in an almost bored tone.

Seungcheol opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He swallowed and tried again.

"Um, I'm Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol. I'm one of the volunteers here." He clutched the back of his neck nervously.

Jeonghan pretended not to notice it when the muscles in his more than satisfying bicep clenched at the action.

Jeonghan once again adopted the careless expression on his face and introduced himself.

"As am I. My name is Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol promptly bowed hearing that he had a Korean name. Jeonghan returned it elegantly.

No longer having to be aware of destroying the tense mood, Jihoon and Jun burst out into laughter from where they were seated behind them.  
They had managed to remain silent as the sexual tension between the two saturated the air, but it was just too funny looking at Seungcheol being so dumbfounded.

The two got up and stepped in front of Seungcheol to protect his last shred of dignity.

"Wen Junhui, Jun." He smiled his trademark smile. "From China." He added quickly.

Jeonghan smiled captivatingly and shook his hand as well.

"I'm Lee Jihoon. From, Korea...?" He tried, following Jun's example.

Jeonghan bowed once again and smiled at the two.

Seungcheol had managed to shake himself out of whatever trance he was under and stepped forward between the two facing Jeonghan with his characteristic fuckboy attitude.

Jeonghan looked at the smugness returning on his face and laughed somewhat cockily. Jun and Jihoon stepped back anticipating another intense interaction between the two.

"Do you have something to say? Or are you just going to stand there and gape all day."

Seungcheol let out a predatory growl and stepped forward so that they were nose to nose. In the middle of an empty campsite at the hottest time of the day, stood two lust overtaken teenagers, staring each other down so passionately that their unfortunate spectators almost passed out.

"You're beautiful, Yoon Jeonghan. And I think I need your number." Seungcheol said lowly, snaking a hand around one side of Jeonghan's thin waist, to the other.

"Mmm is that so?" Jeonghan inquired casually. "Oh, and what's this?"

Jeonghan's hand had slid down the length of Seungcheol's torso to grip his hardened member through his jeans.

"Hmm," Jeonghan pondered innocently, "I wonder what I can do about this."

Seungcheol almost came as Jeonghan squeezed him roughly. But then all of a sudden he pulled his hand away and Seungcheol was ready to cry at the loss of the most wonderful sensation he had felt in all his years of living.

Jeonghan was smiling condescendingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Seungcheol looked at him helplessly.

Jeonghan chuckled and ruffled his hair as he walked past him to the shade of the car hood.

"Aw, aren't you adorable? Maybe I will give you the number," He paused to pull the tab on a beer can, " And maybe you'll also get something else?"

Seungcheol leaped forward to tackle Jeonghan then and there but he held a firm hand up as an indication to stop.

"Not now. Get to work." He paused and looked at the other two frozen beside him. "You two as well."

They stuttered and followed behind Seungcheol to unload more boxes.

.........................

Jisoo's Mom pulled up in her car with her whining son in the backseat.

"You know, technically I'm a legal adult so I can leave like right now." Jisoo attempted for the umpteenth time to get out of this but his mother simply fired back in her typical fashion.

"If you're an adult, then stop living in my house. Say, why don't you pay rent, young man? Maybe we could sit and discuss a sum-"

Jisoo groaned loudly knowing that his mother had won once again. Also being slightly frightened of the path her thoughts were going down. Currently, he didn't have even a single dollar to his name so the prospect of rent made him shiver.

He sighed in defeat and exited the car, dragging himself and his duffel bag off the seat. He got out, slammed the door and waved his mother off.

He glanced around the sparse campsite. Jisoo figured he was probably early. There were two rows of cabins running down both sides of a long pathway. The trees above the cabins filtered sunlight through the leaves onto the petite wood constructions and created a beautiful kaleidoscope. It had significantly cooled down and Jisoo was mesmerized as the light shifted by the breeze in the trees.

He grabbed his phone from his back pocket to capture the moment as he thought about how this wasn't really so bad. He pulled it out, pulled back into the scenery as he saw it through the lens of his camera. Just as he was taking the picture a smiley blur stepped into the photo.

Jisoo startled, taken aback by the lean, black-haired boy standing before him with a wide grin. Nothing came to his mind except that the boy standing before him had the most beautiful smile Jisoo had ever seen.

Seokmin chuckled at the shocked boy, a full stomach laugh. His laughter rang out into the open space as he looked at the perplexed look on the others face.

"Hi! I'm Seokmin! I'm one of the counselors here. It's so nice to meet you." He punctuated every sentence with a smile or giggle and Jisoo couldn't help but compare his happiness to the sun.

"Uh- Um H-Hello?"

Seokmin laughed again.

"May I see that photo I intruded?"

Jisoo fumbled for his phone, almost dropping it into the dirt. It had just slipped past Jisoo's fingertips but Seokmin caught it, and his hands. Jisoo's heart probably leapt, but he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Seokmin's warm hands around his.

Seokmin pulled his hands back gently, almost shyly. He looked at Jisoo expectantly.

"Oh, right, the photo." Jisoo turned his phone back on and quickly entered the password, opening it to where the picture was.

Although both boys had expected Seokmin's face to be blurry, the photo turned out quite perfect.

The beautiful surrounding behind him and the brightest smile on his face. His eyes were two happy crescents and his nose was scrunched up cutely. Jisoo must have clicked the button at the exact right time. The detail in the picture was right down to the cute little mole on the tip of his cheekbone.

Jisoo stared longer than he thought he would.

"Now, that's a keeper." Seokmin gave a hearty laugh. "So what's your name?"

"Hong J-Jisoo. Or you can call me Joshua."

Seokmin surprised him in Korean, "Shua it is then. Now let's go seat you with the rest of the campers!"

Jisoo nodded, still in quite a daze.

"I hope you have a great time here!" Seokmin exclaimed randomly as he ushered Jisoo to the main building.

 _I just might,_ Jisoo thought as he allowed Seokmin to tug on his arm, _I just might._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the current title of this fic is an unfinished phrase and if you didn't already guess it, it's "what happens in vegas stays in vegas". that is to say that there will be some unspeakable things that go down at summer camp.
> 
> comment and kudos if you likey
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	3. Soonyoung, The Hyperactive Pom-Pom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung is hyper  
> jihoon is annoyed  
> vernon is spacey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been,,, months. hehe sorry dudes. i have no excuses :)

“SOONYOUNG! STOP JUMPING!” Chan yelled covering his mouth and nose as best as he could. 

The second they had arrived, Soonyoung had leaped out of the car and was currently hopping up and down on the ground of the campsite. There was nothing much to see. Large pine trees shadowed a wide, bare field. There was no grass covering it, making the dirt loose. 

Which was why Chan and Vernon were trying not to die from this mini sandstorm. Chan was kneeling over having a loud coughing fit and Vernon was actually trying to jump over the dust? They looked absolutely idiotic. 

Once Soonyoung’s excitement had finally died down, and the dust cleared, they realized they were very alone on a very empty campsite. Soonyoung’s recently dyed red eyebrows furrowed in confusion and disappointment. 

“Where’s Jun? He left before us right?” Soonyoung questioned with a pout as he peeked around for a flash of the Chinese boy. 

“I wish I left with hyung”, he heard Chan mutter under his breath and wacked him like an upset child. 

Vernon, who was standing off to the side listening to what seemed to be the Spongebob theme song through neon headphones, finally slipped them off his head. He adjusted his beanie to cover half his eyebrows as he helped the two looked around for any sign of civilization. 

“Ooh Look! Over there!” Soonyoung shouted and resumed his happy hopping. 

Chan could vaguely make out what appeared to be a child, walking towards them through Soonyoung’s second batch of kicked up dirt. The boy stopped in front of them, waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to clear the air. 

Soonyoung was too busy hopping to notice him. The little angry boy, who Chan now identified as the extremely short senior at his brother’s school, growled in annoyance at Soonyoung’s antics. Well, that makes three of us. Chan grumbled in his mind. 

“Can you- Hey! Listen to-“Jihoon tried to get the artificial redhead’s attention to no avail. 

“You fucking hyperactive pom-pom!” Jihoon barked as he roughly grabbed Soonyoung’s waist from behind him and held him firmly to the ground. Soonyoung flinched a little at the harshness of the touch.  
He turned slowly in the shorter boy’s hold and greeted him with a full-faced smile. The boy seemed unimpressed and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. Soonyoung doubted it was pleasant judging from the extremely angry facial expressions that he was currently displaying. 

Jihoon’s hold on Soonyoung’s waist only got tighter and the redhead flinched and muttered a dejected “Ow” He felt bad obviously. He hated when people were angry with him, but he seemed to have a talent for unintentionally making them so because of his volatile energy. His pout came to rest on his face once again. 

Jihoon looked away from the now grumpy hamster and turned to Vernon who he recognized from school. 

Vernon ran forward to greet him happily. “Hi hyung! I’m sorry about Soonyoung; he ate like fifteen packets of skittles on the way here.”

“It’s… fine, I guess.” He said gruffly. “Are you Chan then?” He said turning to the only boy who had not been addressed. 

“Yep! Wait, how do you know my name? ”

Jihoon looked confused for a second before he remembered why he was there in the first place. 

“Oh right, uh, your friend Junhui asked me to pick you guys up and take you to the others. I’m Jihoon by the way” He said awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

“There are others?” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up, but he was quickly silenced by a sharp squeeze to his waist and resumed his dejected pouting at the floor routine. 

“Right then, let’s go…” Jihoon trailed off, waiting for Vernon to get the cue that they were leaving but the boy seemed to be particularly distracted by, well nothing. He was blankly staring into the air.   
“Dude?” Jihoon questioned, tired already from only five minutes of interaction with people other than Seungcheol. 

Chan slapped him in the head and pulled him along as the odd group started walking. Jihoon’s hands were still tightly gripping Soonyoung’s waist, refusing to let go lest the boy starts jumping again.   
Soonyoung trudged quietly like a prisoner until they made it to a small wood cabin that was hidden particularly well by a couple of conifers. Jihoon’s hands fell away from Soonyoung’s waist just as he was getting used to it and he pouted for the third time. 

Jihoon looked at him with curious eyes, admitting secretly to himself that the redhead’s pouting was really fucking cute. He groaned at his own thoughts and slapped Soonyoung’s lips lightly. 

“Stop pouting. You’re in high school.” Soonyoung’s pout deepened.

Soft. Jihoon thought. His lips are soft. No, wait! Shut the fuck up brain. 

His hand dove behind his back dramatically and he took several steps away from Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung just assumed that Jihoon was even angrier with him and felt tears well up to his eyes. He was sensitive, okay? He looked away grumpily. 

When they finally entered the cabin, Chan was a little disappointed by the turnout. When Jihoon said others, he thought that meant more than two people. In the small, but strangely colorful room, two boys stood suspiciously close, looking into each other’s eyes with a look that Chan only recognized Junhui to have whenever a cute boy greeted him in Chinese. Ohhh. Oh… Gross.

Jihoon cleared his throat before Chan had the chance to, causing the two, who hadn’t notice the party come in, to leap apart in surprise. 

“Get a fucking room, there are kids here.” He growled and stepped over to them. Jeonghan huffed and blew a strand of blonde hair out of his face. He looked towards the people who had entered the room and ran up to them with his characteristic angelic smile. 

“Hi, guys! Welcome. You’re our first campers!” He giggled gracefully bringing a smile to everyone’s faces. “Come, come. Sit down wherever you want.” He motioned to the thick carpet and beanbags covering the floor. Chan shrugged and ran forward, flopping on one promptly. Vernon followed suit, jumping on the same one Chan was on, causing him to roll off.   
He glared at Vernon from the floor, as Vernon stuck his tongue out. “That’s for making me come here.” 

Jeonghan delighted in the cute interaction and crouched down, helping Chan off the floor. He picked him up, dusted him off, and then ushered him over to another beanbag. He petted Chan’s hair, smoothing it down in a motherly way. 

Seungcheol grumbled from where he was leaning against a big wooden pillar across the room and Jihoon snickered next to him. 

The room they were in was made entirely of wood. The floor was a light burnt caramel color that was mostly covered up in several fluffy carpets. There was a large red sofa against one wall and three multi-colored beanbags next to it. There was also a rope ottoman resting in front of a glass and wood table. The widows were merely holes cut into the wall, through which the unpolluted breeze flowed easily. The walls were dark brown and covered in pictures of past campers, all with happy smiles on their faces. 

Jihoon and Seungcheol stood against the fireplace on the other side of the room from the seating area. 

Jeonghan was animatedly conversing with the two stepbrothers, occasionally patting their head’s or cheeks. 

In the corner, at the door, stood Soonyoung still pouting. Jihoon glanced towards him casually, telling that he was itching to jump into the conversation, but something was stopping him. His cheeks were puffed out as he glanced up at Jihoon apprehensively. Oh, Jihoon realized, he was waiting for permission. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stalking forward to the pouty boy, grabbing his hand. Soonyoung gasped in surprise but gripped it tightly when Jihoon pulled him down to one of the beanbags, sitting in the one next to him. 

Neither one of them let go of their hands first. Soonyoung looked shyly at the ground, and Jihoon glanced away, trying not to think about the warmth of the other's palm. 

He looked up towards the door as he heard distant voices coming closer. Junhui and two other boys stepped through the doorway. 

Before he could blink, Soonyoung ripped his hand out of his and leaped towards Jun. He jumped into the taller boy’s arms and latched on like a koala to a tree.

“Junnie! I missed you!” Soonyoung cried as he looked up at his best friend. 

“Soonyoung it’s been less than a day.” Jun sighed in disappointment. Clinginess was one of Soonyoung’s key traits, and he just had to deal with it. 

“I know, but that’s toooo long,” Soonyoung said, dramatically elongating the words. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon sat stunned, staring at his empty hand and then at Jun’s arms full of Soonyoung. Somehow it pissed him off, but then again so did everything. 

Jihoon shook his head at himself and got up from the beanbag, making his way over to Seungcheol, who looked to be having the same reaction to Jeonghan helping Vernon fix his beanie across the room. He chuckled at both himself and his friend and slapped Seungcheol over the back. Seungcheol looked at him and started laughing as well. 

He kicked into his role as a counselor and rushed forward to great everyone. “Hey guys, I’m Seungcheol! I’m probably the oldest here, and I’ll be your counselor this summer.” He introduced himself, ending with a deep chuckle gaining everyone’s attention. The rest of the room immediately took a liking to him. 

One of the other boys who had come into the room introduced himself as Seokmin and smiled so brightly that Jihoon winced and looked away, getting the urge to put on his sunglasses.   
The quieter boy behind him, who among his luggage was holding a ukulele, was introduced by the smiley boy. “Everyone this is Joshua or Jisoo, and he’s going to be a fellow camper.” He giggled at Joshua’s reaction to strum his tiny guitar and pushed him forward to sit by Vernon and Chan. 

Jeonghan got up from the sofa, allowing Joshua to take a seat and pranced over to Jihoon, pulling along Seungcheol, Seokmin, and Junhui. On the other side of the room, squished into the sofa where Jeonghan had left them were Vernon, Chan, Joshua, and Soonyoung

“Well alright!” He clapped his hands and looked towards his colleagues, asking silently if he could take charge to which no one had objections “We’re not all here yet but how about we start a little project hmm?” 

Soonyoung nodded excitedly, bouncing on the sofa, obviously having regained his spirit. Jihoon looked over and couldn’t help the curt smile that graced his face.

Jeonghan started them all on a project of putting their handprints into little sheets of handmade paper so that he could hang them on the string above the fireplace. Chan, being the extra hardworking boy he was, took it upon himself to paint every individual wrinkle in his hand a different color. Junhui decided that he had to disrupt him as much as possible. Vernon, who had already covered his hand in bright blue paint, got distracted and ended up imprinting his own hand on his beanie. He grumbled about how it was his favorite, throwing it off and revealing an unruly mop of light brown hair that fell into his even lighter eyes. Jeonghan tried consoling him and promised to wash it, but threw it to Seungcheol when the boy wasn’t looking and gave him a death glare that forced Seungcheol to run off and take care of it. Joshua and Seokmin were quietly conversing with each other in one corner of the room as they painted Joshua’s hands a mix of yellow and purple, giggling to each other like they had been friends for years. 

Jihoon glanced towards Soonyoung, who was struggling to carry a huge tube of paint, several paintbrushes, a sloshing cup of water and a piece of paper. He rushed forward and steadied the cup of water before it fell onto Chan’s artwork. Soonyoung looked up and his eyes disappeared as he smiled gratefully at the shorter boy. 

“Thanks, Jihoon!” Jihoon nodded shortly. He helped Soonyoung over to a space on the floor where he dumped all his supplies. 

“Look at all these paintbrushes!” He marveled, excitedly showing Jihoon who pretended to care as much as Soonyoung did. 

“So, what color do you want to paint your hand?” Jihoon questioned after noticing that Soonyoung had completely forgotten his previous poutiness. 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up and he held the big tube of red paint next to his hair. He giggled at himself and Jihoon looked away awkwardly. 

Jihoon helped him break open the seal and pour a bit of the paint onto a pallet he stole from Seokmin who was too preoccupied picking paint out of Joshua’s hair to notice. 

Soonyoung grabbed a fat paintbrush and began painting the length of his palm in silent concentration. Jihoon sat silently next to him, his eyes almost closing as he felt the mountain air hit him in the face.   
Once Soonyoung had finished painting his hand, he roughly slammed it into the paper, splatting paint around them. Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon nervously, noticing the paint that had landed on his face. 

“Oh no… I’m so sorry.” He muttered in a soft voice. 

Jihoon shrugged. He would have torn apart anyone else but Soonyoung looked close to tears and he had done his fair share of intimidating the boy for one day. 

“It’s fine. You know you don’t have to be scared of me right?” Jihoon replied, eyes downcast. 

Soonyoung looked surprised but nodded slowly. A devious smile crept onto his face. “Jihoon, can I do something then?” 

Jihoon looked at him in confusion but gave him affirmation. Soonyoung leaned forward on his knees and brought his thumb to Jihoon’s cheek. There was already a drop of paint there. He giggled as he spread it, drawing on his skin. 

Jihoon was sure that his cheek was the same color as the paint right now. He didn’t know what Soonyoung was doing but sat there, entirely frozen.

“There!” He exclaimed happily, leaning back and marveling at his work. 

Jihoon muttered lowly under his breath,” What did you do?” 

Soonyoung smiled at him. “You can’t get mad okay?” 

Jihoon shrugged, “Depends. I might have to kick your ass.” Soonyoung laughed lightly, doubting the seriousness of the other’s words.

The redhead pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. “Stay still?” 

“Wait I don’t really like-“ 

“Smile please!” Soonyoung indicated, smiling himself. 

Jihoon smiled shyly, as he looked at Soonyoung over the phone. 

A click sounded and Soonyoung peered down at his phone in content.

He jumped over his the paint and paper and showed Jihoon the photo he had just taken. Jihoon had a tiny little heart drawn just at the center of his cheekbone on one side. There wasn’t much else to the picture. The background was of the trees out the window of the cabin and Jihoon’s arms were bare in his sleeveless shirt. It was simple. But there was one thing that stood out the most to him. 

He looked kinda happy.

Jihoon glanced up into Soonyoung’s eyes, the boy was distracted, laughing over the picture and noting how much less angry Jihoon looked in it. He felt his heartthrob, faintly. The feeling was gone in a second but Jihoon recognized it. 

Just as Soonyoung’s eyes turned to his Jeonghan announced loudly, “EVERYONE! NEW CAMPERS ARE HERE!” 

Seokmin helped Joshua up from the floor. “Let’s go welcome them!” 

Before Jihoon could utter a word, Soonyoung was up and out the door, hopping towards Junhui and Chan, wrapping his hands around their shoulders and pulling them out the door.

Jihoon sighed and kneeled, getting up and dusting his hands on his pants. 

“Right”, he muttered, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you lost your patience with my update schedule yet? 
> 
> comment and kudos if you likey
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
